Clan of the Skies
by Passionate-Eyes
Summary: Soon after Kyuubi's attack, the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi goes missing. It has now been six years, and a small boy has made his way to Konoha. Who is this boy, and why does he look like the Yondaime of Konoha?


Summary: Soon after Kyuubi's attack, the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi goes missing. It has now been six years, and a small boy has made his way to Konoha. Who is this boy, and why does he look like the Yondaime of Konoha?

Chapter 1: New Kid In Konoha

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon/Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon/Summon Thoughts'**_

"_Unknown Language_"

It was an ordinary night in Konoha. It was peaceful out and the stars could easily be seen from the village. There was nothing but peace in the large shinobi village. Everyone was tucked away in their homes enjoying a nice long rest for the next day, that is, except for the shinobi that were guarding the gates. What no one realized, was that a small boy was approaching one of the gates.

"Ko-no-ha-ga-ku-re." read the boy from large sign on top of the village gate. "This must be the place that oka-chan told me to come to after I finished my training with all her friends."

The boy had bright blond hair with red highlights, bright blue eyes that had a small shade of red. He had three matching whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks. He wore a white shirt with a red swirl on the back with two wings coming off of it, a pair a blue shorts and a pair of light brown traveler's boots. He had a small backpack on his back and a fox plushy under his left arm.

He walked right into through the gate without any of the guards noticing him. Due to the fact that they were fast seep. He continued his venture into the large village, amazed at the sheer size. He had seen very few actual villages during his training, but none of them were any comparison to this village. The only place he could think of that was probably the same size was his mother's village.

The boy continued his venture throughout the village. As the night he was beginning to get sleepy and yawned just as he was passing a park.

"Well, I was always told to get as much rest as possible," he looked into the park and saw a couple of trees, "and until I'm strong enough, to sleep in a tree. That would be he safest place........but why was it safe again..." he got into a thinking pose as he continued toward one of the trees, "....oh,well."

- - - - - - Next Day - - - - - - -

The small boy woke up the next morning hearing someone talking from under the tree. He didn't open his eyes to try to find out if it was safe yet or not.

"Wh-wh-what d-do you th-think he's d-d-doing up th-there?" It was the voice of a little girl that he had heard. The girl was probably the shy type, from what he could guess.

"I don't really know Hinata-chan?" This voice belonged to a women, she sounded like the kind of person who went out of their way to treat others kindly.

"M-maybe w-we sh-should w-w-wake him u-up Ka-san." was heard from the girls voice.

With this he opened his eyes with a long yawn. Both the Hinata and her mother were surprised to suddenly see him awake. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes as he looked down to see who was under the tree.

What he saw took his breath away, he saw a small girl wearing a small pink kimono with a cherry blossom tree designed into it. Her hair was dark blue indigo colored worn short in the back with to long bangs sitting on the sides of her face. Her eyes were a soft pale lavender shade.

Next to her was, what seemed to be, an older version of the girl. She had long indigo hair that was tied back by a small white ribbon. She wore, what appeared to be, traditional clan robes that bore a blue orb with a red flame on the shoulders. Her eyes were just the girls but were pale sky blue.

"Ohayo gozaimazu," he said as he turned to the older woman, "Angel-san," he then turned to the girl, "Hime-chan."

To say that the two Hyugas were surprised, was an understatement. Both of them now bore nearly identical blushes on their faces, but the girl's was much stronger than her mother's.

"Ohayo," was the older woman's greeted back as she was able to recomposed herself, "what are you up there so early?"

"Well, from what ka-san told me," he started as he began to climb down, "it is tradition to sleep in a tree until," he jumped on the last branch, "one is strong enough to protect themselves when on the ground." He finished with a huge smile on his face.

The moment Hinata saw his smile she became even redder in the face and fainted on the spot. Seeing this, both Naruto and her mother were quickly to her side.

"Is she gonna be okay?" he was worried that he had done something wrong.

"Don't worry she'll be fine," she said without a wory, but her thoughts said otherwise, _'This is the same thing that happened when I met Hiashi for the first time'_ She picked her up and set her on the bench, she then turned to the boy, _'maybe this boy is the one for her,' _"So what's your name little one?"

"Oh! Sorry," he nervously scratched the back of his head at his forgetfulness, "but my name is Naruto, Kaze no Naruto."

_'Kaze?', _were her thoughts, _'is he from a clan?' _"Well Naruto, my name is Hitomi Hyuga and this is my daughter Hinata." she turned to her now conscious daughter.

"H-h-hello, N-n-naruto-kun." she bowed as she greeted.

Naruto proceeded to then jump of the branch. Hitomi was about to run to catch the boy but went wide-eyed as the he appeared to be floating towards the ground. He landed in front of her with his fox plushy under his arm. He appeared to be about the same height as Hinata.

"Ano..." he seemed embarassed over something"...do you know where the Hokage is?"

Preview: Chapter 2: An Old Man and a Council

"Hmm, why do you look familiar to me, mummy-san?"


End file.
